


[Podfic] Names for the Galaxy

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Angst, Disturbing Content, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Non-series-3-compliant Mary Morstan-Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Teacher/Student Dynamics, Violence, alternate universe bigotry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Sci-fi AU. Sherlock Holmes is a recent arrival to 22nd century earth, and determined to find out who he is and where he comes from. John Watson has the unenviable task of teaching him how to be a normal human being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Names for the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578009) by [evadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadne/pseuds/evadne). 

> Wednesdays will belong to this amazing fic and author.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: hints at some possible suicidal ideation, references to alcoholism  
Warnings for this fic: see original fic for author's note at beginning

Length: 34:00

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ocotdbhb0y02q3/Names_for_the_Galaxy_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/names-for-the-galaxy-by-evadne-chapter-1))

Pre/post music - [1 Ghost I by Nine Inch Nails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3XR8jE-KZw) (piano cover by vkgoeswild)


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 28:45

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t46n6e6qt0an358/Names_for_the_Galaxy_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/names-for-the-galaxy-by-evadne-chapter-2))  
  



End file.
